Marcel's Damage
by Fort.Worth
Summary: Elijah (Dr. Goran) rescues Davina from Marcel. After Davina shuts down, he decides that he needs to call someone from her past who has helped her before. However, Christian's comfort and Davina's tantrum ends up with her in the hospital; and him having to care for her in ways he never expected.


**Christian's POV**

I softly knocked on Davina's door to see her staring at the ceiling. I could tell that she hadn't had a good cry but needed on. Her expression was blank and for that, I am grateful that Klaus called me.

"What are you doing here Christian?" She asked, clearly angered at the fact that Klaus had called me again. I could tell that giving her a bullshit response would only further her mistrust.

"I heard what happened with Marcel. Klaus called me." I said. I had a plate of food and water for her, knowing that she probably hadn't eaten. Her lip trembled as she looked at the ceiling. Devastated.

 **Christian's POV**

After Davina had thrown enough things, I went over to her and held her. She squirmed beneath me but knew it was no use. Instead she started punching me but her strength was no where in comparison to mine. I let her and waited for her energy to die down. She soon started sobbing and I cradled her in my lap and pet her hair.

"Shhhh, that's it love. Just let it go. I'm right here. No one is angry with you. Just let it all go. Relax." I cooed. I didn't want her to be ashamed of finally letting out all of these deep emotions that she had clearly been suppressing for so long. She needed a good cry.

"I d-deserve e-everything that comes in my way. I'll just mess things up later. I'm surprised Klaus and Elijah haven't gotten rid of me by now." She said. Even though I knew that they would never do such a thing, she needed to speak her mind. I gently rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. Her sobs died down into whimpers, as she cradled her broken wrist.

 **Davina's POV**

I immediately look up at Christian in fear who came and sat right next to me, rubbing my back. "Dr. Goran and I won't do anything without your permission. I promise, you're in full control. Do you want Klaus in here instead? There can only be one of us in here for this procedure." I shook my head, knowing that I would be in a great amount of pain and Klaus would be useless with trying to help. I wanted to be strong for him. That made me smile a little bit, knowing that Christian wanted me to feel in power from how chaotic the past events had created this new reality in my life. I looked up at him, and he smiled encouragingly.

I looked up to Dr. Goran, who gently pried my broken arm from my hand that was covering it. He started messing with my fingers. I immediately started to whimper as the pain made my eyes water in Christian's shirt. Dr. Goran asked me a few questions about what I could feel and asked me to make a few signs my hand to the best of my ability. It hurt like hell but I tried my best in hopes that he wouldn't need to set it.

Joel looked up to Christian worriedly. Whatever they both had suspected was true. "Okay sweetheart, that's good." He gave me my arm back and signed. Christian started to rub my back again.

"Davina, you need to have your arm set. It's broken in multiple places. Unfortunately bones are complicated. I will need to do a few x-rays. I also don't have the equipment for that here. I think it would be best to admit you to the hospital, and by the looks of your pupils, you have a nasty concussion and need to be under observation." I shook my head and tears started to stream down my face, while also trying to inch away from Joel. This was pointless because I only ended up hiding into Christian's ripped abs. I looked up at him, tears welling down my face.

"Please don't make me." My voice was hoarse and low. I could tell that Christian could see the brokenness in my eyes. He looked defeated, knowing he would have to coax me into going with them to the hospital.

Christian immediately got in front of me and crouched down to my eye sight. He took his hand and placed it on my rib cage, rubbing soothing circles. "Shh honey, no one is going to make you do anything. Okay? It's okay to be scared. What's got you so upset about going to the hospital?" Christian asked me in the most comforting voice.

"My parents... my-" I couldn't get another word in and started sobbing. Christian took his old position, and let me sob in his chest. Kissing the top of my hair and combing my semi dry hair with his fingers he nodded and whispered sweet nothings to me. I knew that he was looking worriedly at Joel.

"Davina, I know sweetheart but you need to go. Otherwise this pain in your arm will get worse and you could suffer from a brain aneurysm if you don't get the proper care." Christian said after I had calmed down. I nodded in defeat.

"Okay love, lets get going."

 **Davina's POV**

I woke up in a hospital bed with flowers next to my table stand and an IV tube in my arm. "Glad to see my favorite patient is awake." Joel said, looking up from his phone. "How are you feeling?" He asked, his eyes showed all the concern in the world.

"Scared." I answered, my voice still hoarse.

 **Davina's POV**

I woke up again to the sight of Joel talking to Christian outside of my hospital room, my chart in his hand. My eyes immediately started to water, now both of them would know how vulnerable and scared I was again. They nodded in agreement and walked back in the room.

Christian took his seating position from where he had been comforting me the night before. Joel immediately noticed that I was awake and scared.

"What's wrong love?" He asked. When I didn't reply and just stared at my hands, he spoke "I had to come visit my favorite patient this morning." I could tell Joel was just trying to make me feel better. The sedation still being in my system, made it hard to gauge any sober reaction from me.

"Love, we have to set that arm of yours. When you were sedated last night, X-rays were taken. It's a nasty break but won't require surgery. Okay?" Joel asked as he put on latex gloves. I held my broken arm protectively, not wanting him to set it, my eyes looking at Christian in fear.

Christian played with my hair in hopes of comforting me. "Davina you have to have your arm set, Joel is one of the best people to do it and has more experience with setting bones than this entire hospital staff combined. It will be done before you know it and I will be right here."

"Will it hurt?" I asked Joel, raising my head to look at him directly.

"Yes, love, it will. But it will hurt even worse later on if we don't do this now. I'm very quick at what I do and I'll be gentle. You can't have any more pain medication until tonight." Joel said looking at me sincerely, taking a moment to stop messing with the medical supplies that were on a tray next to me. Joel wasn't giving me much time to prepare or succumb to the fear. I had broken bones before and knew this type of pain was intense.

As I saw the cast supplies laid out next to me and Joel sitting down, I began to squirm but there was no way that I was getting out of this, each of them on opposite sides of me. Joel put on his latex gloves and smiled at me. My smile was not retuned. The fear in my eyes was something that I could no longer hide, Joel looked at Christian and nodded. If I hadn't noticed this, I would think they had a secret language. Christian got up and sat on the bed. He had one arm gently but firmly holding my left side of my rib cage and the other arm playing with my hair.

Joel started to rub soothing circles around my shoulder with his thumb, in hopes of calming me down too. The tears of pain had yet to cease, and my body was starting to wrack with sobs.

"Love, can I see your arm please? Let's get this over with. I'm very quick." Joel asked, looking encouragingly at me and giving a soft smile, he gently pried my right arm from my broken left one.

I yelped out in pain and tried to see what he was doing while squirming away from them both; Christian made me look at him. "No Davina just focus on the sound of my voice, just take long deep breaths." His voice was calm but firm.

I felt a pop and instantly shot up in pain, sobering her from any sedation I had before. My small frame trying to kick away from Joel, was no use. I realized this and gave up, my body too weak to fight off two originals. "It hurts, it hurts. Please make it stop, please. I can't do this just please make it stop." I was sobbing between every word, as she lay there looking at Christian.

"Shhhh. You're doing great love, only a few more adjustments." Joel intervened, I instantly tried to squirm out of Christian's firm grip again without any luck. I began to hyperventilate, on the edge of a panic attack.

"Davina, Davina, look at me. Focus, good. Focus on the sound of my voice and just take deep breaths with me. You're almost done. Squeeze my hand as hard as you can." Christian said, while holding my head to face his. I felt the waves of pain shoot through my arm and heard two more pops. I screamed out in pain.

"You're all done love. Okay, you're done. It's over. " Joel said as Jack removed himself from the bed and sat back down. Joel started to play with her hair in hopes of calming the hysterical sobbing that was coming out of my mouth. He had never had to really dealt with teenagers but he knew I was strong, stronger than most. "I know it hurts sweetheart, I know." He knew the pain she must have been in was unbearable. I never complained.

Joel started to wrap the cast around my arm. My soft whimpers did not make Joel feeling better about putting me in distress any easier, they only pulled harder at his heart strings, as Christian stroked my hair.

Once Joel was done putting away all of the supplies after casting my arm, Christian took over to comfort her. Soon after, Joel took a seat down next to her bed. Jack rolled his chair back to the wall. I didn't know what was about to happen but could feel anxiety creeping up.


End file.
